


Morgana poem

by crazypixies



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3314735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazypixies/pseuds/crazypixies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had to write a poem for English lit last year based on a female character. I chose Morgana, the poem is based on a collection of poems called 'The Worlds Wife' written by Carol Anne Duffy, which if you haven't read it is basically her saying how evil men are and how much she hates them. Just thought I'd put it on here, Uther doesn't hate magic in this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morgana poem

Can't, Shan't, Shouldn't  
Girls don't play with swords  
Get inside  
Learn to sew  
Get married

No

I'm the eldest  
It's my right  
That's how it works  
I've got magic  
I can protect the kingdom

Arthur doesn't deserve it  
Isn't the eldest  
Conceited, Arrogant  
What use is a sword against magic?

Denied, Betrayed  
Hurt  
Doesn't matter who you are  
we're supposed to be equal  
In this together

If I can't have what's mine  
why can't I just take it?  
What's to stop me  
certainly not you  
a sword against magic shall we see

and still you come  
sword held high  
pretending to be king  
are you going to kill me brother?  
Could you? Would you?

Wasn't I good enough?

Tell me this.


End file.
